parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Rabbit (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
TheWildAnimal13's movie-spoof of Disney's "Sleeping Beauty". Cast: *Princess Aurora/Brair Rose - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Prince Phillip - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Flora - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Fauna - Tanya (An American Tail) *Merryweather - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Maleficent - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *King Stefan - Stu Hopps (Zootopia) *Queen Leah - Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) *King Hubert - Robin Hood *The Lackey - Mungo the Mongoose (Jungle Cubs) *Samson - Khumba *Diablo the Raven - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Dragon Maleficent - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Princess Aurora (Baby) - Bunny Yzma (Kronk's New Groove) *Prince Phillip (Young) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *The Forest Animals - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Maleficent's Goons - Fire Imps (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Bethe and Ono (The Lion Guard) as themselves Scenes: #Opening Credits #"Hail to the Princess Judy" #The Three Good Mice/Belladonna Arrives #Olivia's Gift #The Mice's Plan #At Belladonna's Lair #At the Cottage #At the Forest/"Once Upon a Forest" #Preparin' the Party/Mouse Duel #Nick Returns #Judy on the Tower #The Spinning Wheel/Meet the Lion Guard #Robin Hood's Annoucement about Nick #Get the Animals Sleep #Nick Gets Kidnapped #The Mice to the Rescue! #Filtrin' to the Lair #Releasin' Nick #The Big Battle #Belladonna Turns Into a Dinosaur #The Spell is Broken #"Once Upon a Dream (Reprise)" #End Credits Movie Used: *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Zootopia (2016) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Land Before Time 1 (1988) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *Khumba (2014) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Martha Speaks (2008-2014) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *El Chavo (2006-2014) *Webkinz (2016-) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) Audio used: *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Gallery: Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Princess Aurora/Brair Rose Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Prince Phillip Abigail.jpg|Abigail as Flora fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Fauna Olivia124.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Merryweather Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Maleficent Stu Hopps.jpg|Stu Hopps as King Stefan Bonnie Hopps.jpg|Bonnie Hopps as Quen Leah Robin hero.png|Robin Hood as King Hubert Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Mongoose as the Lackey Khumba the Zebra.jpg|Khumba as Samson Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Diablo the Raven Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Dragon Maleficent Kion and his Guard.jpeg|Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Bunga as themselves Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies